Oo-De-Lally/Meet Robin Hood and Little John
Here is how Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Robin Hood and Little John in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. As the story begins, Robin Hood and Little John were walking in the woods of Sherwood Forest. Alan-A-Dale: Robin Hood and Little John Were walking through the forest Laughing back and forth At what the other one has to say Reminiscing this and that And having such a good time Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Never ever thinking there was danger in the water They were drinking, they just guzzled it down Never dreaming that a scheming sheriff and his posse Was a-watching them and gathering around Robin Hood and Little John Were running through the forest Jumping fences, dodging trees And trying to get away Contemplating nothing But escape and finally making it Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Meanwhile, Launchpad McQuack was flying around with the plane were Mickey Mouse and his friends were in. Mickey Mouse: Be careful, Launchpad. Someone might get hurt! Launchpad McQuack: No worries, Mick. I know the skies like the back of my hand. (as he looks at it) Well, it's all clear to me! But suddenly, The plane was about to crash land without Launchpad steering the wheel. Back with Robin Hood and Little John, they were hanging out for quite sometime. Little John: You know something, Robin? You're taking too many chances. Robin Hood: Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Little John. Little John: Yeah? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake. Robin Hood: Hello. This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? They're getting better, you know. You've got to admit it. They are getting better. Little John: (breaks an arrow) Huh, yeah. The next time that sheriff'll probably have a rope around our necks. (gags) Pretty hard to laugh hangin' there, Rob. Robin Hood: Ha! The sheriff and his whole posse couldn't lift you off the ground. (flings an arrow) En garde! Little John: (as his hat as shot on a tree) Hey, watch it, Rob. That's the only hat I've got. Robin Hood: Oh, come along. You worry too much, Old boy. Little John: You know something, Robin? I was just wonderin'. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbin' the rich to feed the poor. Robin Hood: "Rob"? (tsk tsk tsk tsk) That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it. Little John: Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt. Just then, There was a crash land on top of that tree. Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! Next time, Launchpad, Watch where ya crash land! Launchpad McQuack: Sorry, Mr. McDee. I thought we could get a pretty good sight on this tree. Horace Horsecollar: Uh, Fellas. I think we got company. Robin Hood: Hello? Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hi there, I'm Mickey Mouse. This is Donald Duck, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Donald's uncle, Scrooge McDuck, his nephews, Huey, Dewy and Louie, Bubba the Cave Duck, his pet triceratops, Tootsie, Launchpad McQuack and Jiminy Cricket. Who're you fellas? Robin Hood: I am Robin Hood, And this is my trusty companion, Little John. Little John: Glad to meet you guys. Launchpad McQuack: (chuckles) Same here, L.J. Little John: L.J.? (chuckles) I like that guy already. Just then, Robin begins to hear the sound of fanfare. Robin Hood: (chuckles) That sounds like another collection day for the poor, eh, Johnny boy? Little John: Yeah. Sweet charity. (chuckles) Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225